The present relates to applications for a video record/playback device, and more particularly to video effects using a multiple access video record/playback device for providing time separated and multiple time synchronous images.
In a television broadcast environment often a commentator has a display presented that represents a subject about which the commentator is speaking, such as a replay for a sporting event. Currently using linear video tape recorders the commentator sees the display at the same time that it is being broadcast to viewers. Alternatively multiple views of an image may be made synchronously. Generally these views are recorded on separate video tracks of a video tape recorder. However only one view may be played back at a time. It would be advantageous for the commentator to be able to see the subject about which he/she is speaking prior to the subject being broadcast to viewers. Also it would be advantageous to be able to view multiple views of the same image from the record/playback device simultaneously for analysis in real time.